


Ladies Loving Ladies

by wildfire1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfire1/pseuds/wildfire1
Summary: Bunch of one-shots featuring Sanvers and Supercorp. Ratings may change per chapter. Prompts welcomed!





	1. Valentine's Day (Sanvers)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcomed! Send them to my tumblr: lizziec1 or put them in the comments below

Alex was a bit nervous to say the least. Despite Maggie saying that she was the only thing that could make her like Valentine's Day (something that still gave her a warm feeling in her belly) she didn’t know if that would still be true this year. 

When the 13th came around, Alex paid extra attention to Maggie’s body language and mood to try and detect any subtle differences in her behavior but she couldn’t find anything. Maggie acted like her usual beautiful self like she did any other day. Either she had forgotten that tomorrow was the day or she was perfectly fine with it. Alex didn’t know but she took a chance and assumed it was the latter. 

So on the day of the 14th, Alex woke up extra early to make breakfast in bed but quickly realized the predicament she was in. Maggie some time during the night had curled into her and wrapped an arm around her body. On most days, Alex would smile at the gesture but today it was not helpful. Biting her lip, she softly touched Maggie’s arm and began to slowly peel it away from her body. She froze at the sound of Maggie grunting in protest but resumed at the silence that followed. 

Free she began to shimmer her way out of the bed, keeping careful eye contact on her girlfriend in case she began to wake up. 

Suddenly she felt nothing beneath her. 

With a muffled yelp of surprise, she landed on her butt with a thump. Wincing, she peeked over the side of the bed and breathed a sigh of relief that Maggie had just turned over but had not woken up. 

Picking herself up, she tiptoed into the kitchen. She and everyone that knew her knew that she wasn’t the best cook. In fact she was probably the worst. 

But it couldn’t be too hard to make some pancakes and bacon could it? As long as she had some directions in front of her it should be a piece of cake. 

She was wrong. So very wrong. 

She was only five minutes into mixing the batter for the pancakes when she could smell something burning. 

“Shit!” she cried out, abandoning the bowl mid stir. Her sudden jerky movements had the bowl tipping over and it fell with a crash to the ground. “Shit!” 

She ran to the stove to find the bacon on top quickly blackening. Turning the gas off, she took the bacon off and quickly fanned the smoke with a dish towel before the alarm could go off. 

“Alex?” came a sleepy voice behind her.

She turned and looked guilty at the mess she had made around her. 

“What are you doing, Danvers?” Maggie asked as she padded barefoot closer to her. 

Alex started to pout. “I was trying to make you breakfast in bed.” 

Maggie smiled, dimples popping out. “Aw, that’s sweet.” She looked down at the bowl still on the floor. “Guess it didn’t really work out, huh?” 

Alex grumbled, crossing her arms. “I’m a scientist and doctor! It shouldn’t be this hard to make some stupid pancakes and bacon!” 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex and squeezed tight. Mere seconds past before Alex melted into her and squeezed her back. 

“So why did you want to surprise me with breakfast in bed?” Maggie asked after a moment. 

Alex stiffened. Oh god maybe Maggie had forgotten it was Valentine’s Day. What if she still hated it? 

Maggie could sense something was off and pulled back, looking up at her in concern. “Alex?” 

Alex looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet a bit before speaking in a soft voice. “I wanted to be romantic. It’s Valentine’s Day and I wanted to show how much I loved you before we went off to work. But I understand if you still hate it. I promise I’ll treat this like any other day.” 

“Hey, hey.” Maggie quickly soothed her, seeing how close she was to tears. She placed a finger under her chin and gently coaxed her head up. She cupped her face in her hand and smiled as Alex instinctively nuzzled into it. “Remember what I said last year? You Alex Danvers are the only person that could make me like Valentine’s Day. I would gladly spend hundreds of Valentine’s Days with you if it gave me the chance to show you how much I love you.” 

Alex sniffled but smiled. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Maggie leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Now how about that breakfast?” 

Alex frowned and gestured to the messy kitchen. “But it’s ruined.” 

Maggie went over to the fridge and started pulling out fresh bacon, eggs, and milk. “Then we start over. And I’ll teach you.” 

Alex’s eyes sparkled. “That sounds great.” 

It took longer than necessary to cook breakfast as they spent more time kissing, giggling and covering each other in flour but in the end they made a great breakfast. 

As they ate, Alex kept picking out pieces of pancake batter that she had flicked into Maggie’s hair and face and couldn’t think of a better Valentine's’ Day. 


	2. Movie Night (Supercorp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts welcomed! Send them to my tumblr: lizziec1 or put them in the comments below. Thanks for reading!

“Ms. Danvers, you can’t go in there!” Jess hurried after the giddy blonde who had just brushed past her. She huffed in annoyance as the blonde continued to ignore her and grasped the handle of Lena’s office door. Just because Lena had given her unlimited access didn’t mean she could go in whenever she felt like it. 

Kara opened the door and walked inside. “Lena!” 

Lena looked up at her from her desk, phone to her ear. She raised an eyebrow in warning and placed a finger to her lips. Kara’s smile faded and heat rose to her cheeks in embarrassment. She nodded and stepped back outside. 

“This is why you need to listen to me when I say you can’t go in there,” Jess said cooly. 

Kara winced. “I’m sorry, Jess. I was just excited. I promise to listen to you from now on.” 

Jess rolled her eyes. She knew that wasn’t likely. 

Ten minutes later there was a beep on the intercom and Lena’s voice rang out. “Jess, tell Kara she can come in.” 

Before Jess could open her mouth, the blonde was on her feet and through the door. 

“I’m sorry about before,” she apologized. “And don’t be mad at Jess. She did try to stop me.” 

Lena smirked. “Yeah, I know. I could hear her outside.” 

Kara blushed again. “Sorry.” 

Lena nodded. “I know and apology accepted. Now what were you so excited to tell me?” 

“Oh!” Kara brightened up immediately. She brandished two tickets in Lena’s face. “I got us Star Wars tickets for opening night!” 

Lena looked a bit confused as she took one ticket. “I didn’t know you were a Star Wars fan.” 

Kara shrugged and sat down on the white couch. Lena followed. “I never saw any of the movies. The Danvers didn’t seem to like them as we never talked about it and never had any of the movies in the house. But seeing as it made a huge cultural impact on the world I feel like I should see them to see what the fuss is about. Besides apparently this is the first film in ten years so I know people are going to go insane about it.” 

Lena nodded thoughtfully. “I guess this can be fun. But I’ve never seen any of the movies either. Shouldn’t we watch the rest before seeing the new one?” 

Kara could only smile brighter if that was possible. “Yeah! That’s what I was excited to tell you about. For the next three nights we are going to watch all the films. There are six of them in total.” She could see Lena blanch at the number and rushed to reassure her. “Don’t worry! Three nights should be plenty of time.” 

Lena looked at the ticket and saw that it was for Friday night and today was Tuesday. “Kara, are you saying that we are starting them tonight?” 

Kara had the decency to look guilty. “Yeah I know it’s last minute and I get if you’re very busy with work.” 

Lena could hear the sadness in her voice and wanted to get rid of it. “No, no. I can come over tonight. Does 7 work?” 

Kara’s face broke out in a beaming smile and her blue eyes sparkled. “That sounds great!” She squealed and threw herself at Lena, squeezing her as tight as she dared. Lena grunted as what felt like a brick slam into her. She hugged her back. “I’ll see you then!” 

Lena chuckled. “See you then, Kara.” 

 

At 7 sharp that night, Kara heard a knock on her door. She skipped towards it and opened it. “Hey Lena!” Then she got a good look at her attire and her brain short circuited. 

Lena was wearing a dark green sweater and tight jeans, showing off her beautiful curves. Her hair was gone of it’s tight ponytail, raven hair flowing past her shoulders. Kara had never seen Lena in such casual attire and found her more beautiful than ever before. Lena smirked seeing Kara staring at her. She did a cute little twirl and said, “Like what you see?” 

That snapped Kara out of her daze and she nodded. “Oh! Yeah, yeah. You look great Lena. Not that you don’t always look great but-” 

“I get it, Kara.” She laid a hand on her arm to stop her from the start of a ramble. “Shall we?” 

Kara led her to the couch while saying, “What are you in the mood for? Thai, Chinese, or pizza?” 

“How about Chinese tonight?” Lena said. 

Kara nodded in agreement and quickly ordered her usual. 

Kara followed her to the couch and said, “So I downloaded all the movies on my computer and Winn helped me hook it up to the TV. Hopefully the quality is good.” 

They started  _ A New Hope  _ and not soon after that there was a knock on the door. Kara quickly paused the movie and practically ran to get the food, ignoring Lena’s chuckles. 

“Pause the movie and eat or have a movie dinner?” Kara asked as she took out the ten containers of steaming food. 

“Let’s eat here.” Lena patted the couch besides her. Kara hopped over to her, arms laden with food, napkins, and utensils. 

It wasn’t long before all the food was gone and Lena groaned, her stomach full to bursting while Kara looked content. 

Until she wasn’t. 

Lena saw the progression of Kara’s body language as the film continued. How she went from laid back to tense when Princess Leia was captured and brought to Tarkin. Then how she sat straight up, hands clenched tightly as Tarkin threatened Leia with the destruction of Alderaan. She could practically hear Kara’s heartbeat racing, her eyes glistening. 

“No, no, no,” Kara whispered, her whole body now trembling as Tarkin ordered the Death Star to fire. Then she gasped as Alderaan exploded on her screen in a ball of fire. Her body shook violently and she closed her eyes and clasped her hands over her ears but she could still hear the explosions. 

“Stop the movie!” she cried out. “Stop it!” 

Lena was scared and confused but she quickly turned it off. With the silence she could hear Kara’s erratic breathing. “Kara?” 

Kara shook her head and placed her knees up to her chest and hid her face in them. “They’re gone, they’re gone. Dead, dead, dead!” 

Lena got off the couch to crouch in front of her. “Kara, honey. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” She knew the scene had been terrible but it shouldn’t have caused such a reaction. She would understand it if it were Supergirl but-

Lena gasped softly as it all clicked together. “Oh, Kara.” 

Kara whimpered from behind her knees. 

Lena reached her hands out and let them hover over Kara’s arms. “Sweetie, can I touch you?” Another whimper sounded from the distressed blonde but she nodded her consent. Lena stood up and pulled Kara in. She heard Kara sob into her stomach and felt her body tremble beneath her hands. 

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I didn’t know,” she whispered, feeling her eyes tear up. 

“It-it’s not your f-fault,” Kara hiccuped. “I never told you. I should have realized there was a reason Alex and Eliza never talked about these movies.” 

“You wouldn’t have known,” Lena soothed. She pulled back only to sit down next to Kara and pull her into her lap. Kara scooted as close as she could and hid her face in Lena’s neck. 

Lena held and cooed at her, running fingers through her hair until she felt Kara start to settle down. 

Kara pulled back slightly and sniffled. “I’m sorry for my reaction. I should be over it by now.” 

“Kara you watched your entire planet be destroyed right in front of you. That is something nobody gets over. But I am so proud of you for still being a shining light in this world even after such a horrific thing happened to you. That takes strength that not many people have.” 

Kara just snuggled back into Lena’s embrace. 

“We don’t have to watch them anymore,” Lena said, stroking her back. 

“No, I...I wanna continue. I want to see Leia kick their asses.” 

Lena chuckled. “Okay. Do you want to resume tonight?” 

There was a moment of silence before Kara whispered, “Not tonight. Can-can you stay tonight though? I don’t want to be alone.” 

Lena pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “I’ll stay for as long as you want.” 

 

For the next three days, they continued to watch the series but unbeknownst to Kara, Lena would read a summary of each movie to make sure if there were any more exploding planets, they would be able to skip it. 


	3. The Storm (Danvers Sisters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fanfic is for Supercorp and Sanvers but I couldn't help but add a chapter about my favorite sisters. May add more in the future  
> Send prompts in the comments below or to my tumblr: lizziec1  
> Thanks for reading!

When Kara first landed on Earth, she would panic during storms. Still not used to her super hearing, each crack and boom sounded like a bomb was exploding right next to her. It reminded her of Krypton dying when she escaped in the pod. As she looked at the window to see her home catching fire. 

During these nights, she would hide under a mountain of heavy blankets, trying to drown out the noise but it would never work. She would sob and cry out to her dead parents until Alex would rush over to her bed and crawl under the blankets with her. 

“It’s okay, Kara,” she would say quietly. She would pull her distraught little sister close to her and place her head above her heart. “Listen to my heartbeat.” 

Kara would continue to sob and cry out. “I want my  _ ieiu _ ! I want my  _ ukr _ !” 

“I know, I know.” Alex had been quick to learn Kryptonese, hoping that it would make Kara feel more at home. She would pull Kara tighter against her. “Try to drown out everything else and just listen to my heart.” 

Gradually Kara would calm down, lulled to sleep by the steady heartbeat of her sister. 

 

After years of living on Earth, Kara began to get used to storms. She wouldn’t be as scared as she used to be and her hearing got used to them as well. 

But sometimes there were storms that she couldn’t handle. Storms that would shake the house and make her feel like she was on Krypton again before it exploded. When this happened, Alex would rush to her apartment and hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear until she fell asleep. 

One night Kara was working late, struggling to meet a deadline for her article. Outside the rain was coming down in sheets, splattering against her window. The distant sound of thunder was distracting and Kara gritted her teeth in annoyance as she struggled to write the last couple paragraphs. 

Suddenly a loud crack tore through the house and Kara jumped. Her heart began to race. There was a moment of silence before a boom so loud she could feel the vibrations rattled her ears. She whimpered and clamped her hands over her ears. 

Tears started falling down her face as the noises grew and her vision became blurry. She was unable to see her computer and therefore unable to finish her article. 

Panic began to set in. Not just due to the storm outside but the fact that her deadline was fast approaching and she couldn’t hand in a late assignment. Snapper wouldn’t tolerate it. 

She wished Lena were here but she was away on a business trip and wouldn’t be back for a few more days. And she couldn’t call Alex. Not when it was her and Maggie’s first year anniversary of dating. 

She quickly ran to her bedroom closet and pulled out every single blanket and comforter she could find. Throwing it all on the bed, she made a nest and burrowed underneath it. 

Minutes past before she heard her door opening and closing. “Kara?” 

Guilt spread through her body when she realized who it was. Another loud boom of thunder made her whimper. 

“Kara,” she heard Alex call out again. Her footsteps grew closer and she heard a sad sigh. 

She felt the bed dip underneath her and she shuffled to poke her head out from under the mass of blankets. She felt a sob build in her throat and it bubbled past her lips. 

At the sound, Alex gathered her in her arms. She shushed and rocked her, pressing gentle kisses to the crown of her head. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here now, babygirl. I’m here.” 

“I’m sorry!” Kara cried into the crook of her neck. 

“What for?” Alex asked in confusion. 

Kara pulled back to look her in the eye. “This was supposed to be your special night with Maggie and I-” 

“Did absolutely nothing wrong,” Alex said softly. “She completely understands which is one of the reasons why I love her. I would never be with a woman that didn’t understand my relationship with you and how in certain situations you are my priority.” 

Another crack sounded and Kara jumped and whimpered, nestling closer to her sister. She placed her ear over her sister’s heart and sighed as she listened to the steady rhythm. Then she remembered the deadline and her body tensed. 

Alex could feel it and rubbed a soothing hand over her back. “What’s wrong?” 

“My deadline is in half and hour and I haven’t finished it yet,” Kara said. “But I-I can’t concentrate and Snapper is going to be so mad at me!” 

“Then he’ll have me to deal with,” Alex said. “Say the word and I’ll be there to threaten him with one finger.” 

A watery chuckle sounded from below and Alex smiled, glad she was able to get her sister to laugh. 

“Come on,” Alex said after a minute. “Let’s go to bed.” 

Kara frowned. “But Maggie-” 

“I already spoke with her. She knows I’m staying here and she’s perfectly fine with it.” 

Kara smiled despite everything as they both laid down and cuddled closely. “You gotta marry that woman someday.” 

Alex laughed. “I will. Now try to go to sleep.” 

Kara sighed contently and whispered, “I love you.” 

“Love you too baby girl.” With a final kiss to her forehead, Alex began to hum an old Kryptonian lullaby Kara had taught her years ago. 

As Alex hummed and the storm began to move away, Kara felt her body relax and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


	4. Rescuing Maggie (Sanvers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to send prompts to my tumblr: lizziec1 or in the comments below!   
> Thanks for reading

There was a throbbing pain in the back of her head and she groaned as she felt cold ground beneath her cheek. 

She groggily remembers leaving her place for Alex’s when there was a sudden splitting pain in the back of her head as she went to the parking lot to get her motorcycle. 

“It’s about time you woke up,” a voice said above her.  

She raised her head. In front of her was Lillian Luthor and that damn cyborg Henshaw. “What the hell do you want from me?” 

“Straight to the point. I like that.” Lillian motioned for Henshaw to leave the room. As he was leaving, Maggie took the opportunity to look around her. She could tell they were in a warehouse of some kind with the tall walls and spacious room they were in. The only sources of light were the slivers of sunlight coming through the high windows and a single light above them. She moved a bit and heard a clanging sound. Looking down she inwardly cursed when she saw she was chained to the floor. 

“We’ve been keeping an eye on you Detective,” Lillian continued. “We know you’re in a relationship with Agent Danvers and while that in itself is interesting, I’m more interested in your relationship with Supergirl.”

Maggie felt dread enter her body. “What are you talking about?” 

Lillian went into her pocket and took out some photos which she tossed at Maggie. 

Maggie’s eyes widened in shock and disgust as she looked at the pictures in front of her. Some were of Alex and Kara, laughing and hugging. Others were of her with them, smiling and one even of her hugging Supergirl before leaving. 

“You seem a bit close to Supergirl to just be work partners. Which means she means something to you.” 

“She doesn’t,” Maggie lied. “We’re just friendly.” 

Lillian sighed. “Well if you won’t talk now, I know someone who might.” She pressed a finger to her temple and said, “Bring them in.” 

Seconds later the door opened again and Henshaw came through, followed by two men who looked like they could bench press a truck. Maggie’s heart started pounding when she realized what was about to happen. 

“Take care of her,” Lillian ordered, starting to walk out. “But make sure she doesn’t fall unconscious. I’m going to need her awake for this.” 

The two men nodded eagerly and advanced towards her. All Maggie could do curl up against the wall and pray someone would come for her soon. 

 

Alex paced her apartment, chewing her bottom lip nervously as she looked at the time. Maggie was nearly thirty minutes late and all the texts and phone calls that she had sent her have gone unanswered. 

She was startled at the sudden sound of her phone ringing and she nearly dived across the kitchen table to grab it. Her heart dropped when she saw it wasn’t Maggie but the DEO. 

“Danvers,” she answered. 

“Alex you need to get down here immediately,” J’onn said. She could hear the trace of fear in his voice. 

“What’s wrong?” she demanded. 

“It’s Maggie.” 

She felt as if someone had poured ice cold water over her head. “I’ll be right there.” 

 

“Where the hell is she?” Alex demanded as soon as she got inside. 

“Alex!” Kara quickly moved in front of her, blocking the screen with her body. “You don’t want to see this.” 

“Get out of the way,” Alex snarled. Her body was tense and she knew realistically that she couldn’t defeat her sister but she was willing to try. 

“Supergirl, stand down,” J’onn ordered. 

Kara looked conflicted but one glare from Alex made her sigh and slowly move out of the way. 

Alex’s eyes widened and she brought a shaky hand to her mouth, choking back a sob. 

In front of her was Maggie, on her knees and being held up by two men. One of them had taken off her shirt and Alex could see the evidence of numerous beatings, her body covered in black and blue bruises. Alex could tell Maggie was still conscious but only just, her breathing ragged as each intake of breath was more painful then the last. 

“Maggie,” Alex whispered in horror. 

“Hello Agent Danvers,” a familiar voice said. Alex’s eyes narrowed as Lillian stepped in front of the camera. “As you see we have Detective Sawyer here with us today.” 

“What the hell do you want Luthor?” Alex spat. 

“It’s simple really, Agent.” Lillian stepped back towards Maggie and Alex bit her lip to keep from yelling at her to stay away. “We’ve been following you two for a while now and know you are not just partners with Supergirl. You two are close with her which tells me you know more about her then the rest of us do.” 

“You’re wrong.” Supergirl stepped forward, her eyes a cold blue. “We’ve worked on a few cases together. That’s it.” 

“Pictures don’t lie, Supergirl.” Lillian stepped closer to show them the pictures. 

Alex cursed herself for not being more careful in public. She shouldn’t have been treating Kara like a sister when she was in uniform. 

“Now how about the truth.” Lillian stepped back again towards Maggie and roughly grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back. Maggie whimpered in pain. “Because I don’t think the detective can take much more.” 

Alex nearly gasped at the sight of her face. Her left eye was shut and a purplish bruise was appearing on her cheek. Dried blood ran down her lip. 

“A-alex,” Maggie gasped out. “I’m fine. It’s okay.” 

Alex’s entire body was shaking and she struggled not to put her hand through the screen. 

“Who is Supergirl and what is she to you?” Lillian asked. 

Alex could feel tears of frustration and fear well up in her eyes. She couldn’t out her sister to Cadmus but she couldn’t lose Maggie either. “I don’t know who Supergirl really is.” 

Lillian sighed and shook her head. “I know you’re lying. I can see it in your eyes. Last chance.” 

When Alex took to long to respond, Lillian motioned to the men behind her. The men roughly pushed Maggie to the ground and began to kick her. 

“Stop it!” Alex screamed, barely noticing the tears streaming down her face as she watched the two men start beating her girlfriend. Maggie curled up in a ball, struggling to protect herself but it was no use. They kicked every inch of her . 

She felt Kara wrap her arms around her and hold her head tightly against her, trying to block out the sound. She weeped and shook, clinging tightly to her sister. 

“Cut the damn feed!” Kara shouted. “She doesn’t need to hear this!” 

“We need to hear what’s going on,” J’onn countered. “But you’re also right. Get Alex out of here.” 

Alex was frozen to the spot as she heard Maggie’s cries of agony rip through her like a knife. She was a DEO agent and she couldn’t even protect her girlfriend. She felt Kara pick her up and hush her as they all but ran out of the room. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Kara whispered in her ear, swaying them both gently. 

“I can’t lose her!” Alex sobbed into her sister’s chest. 

“You won’t. I’ll make sure of that.” 

Alex continued to sob and quake and Kara just shushed her, feeling her heart clench at the sight of her sister’s pain. 

A few minutes later, J’onn strode towards them and he sighed sadly at the sight of his Earth daughter struggling to pull herself together. 

“Alex. Winn found their location.” 

Alex’s head snapped up, narrowly missing Kara’s chin. She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. “Where is she?” 

 

Maggie was a cop. She was used to being kicked and punched and tossed around like a rag. It came with the job description. But this? This was far more than she had ever handled before and as she blinked blood from her eyes and took in shallow breaths that sent stabs of pain through her, she wished for death to take her quickly. She could only hope that Alex wouldn’t be too mad. 

She barely registered what sounded like gunfire and shouting in the next room. She was just so tired so no longer cared. 

Until she saw a familiar figure in red and blue run towards her. 

“K-Kara?” She whispered. 

“I’m here Maggie,” Kara said, crouching down and ripping the chains off her. 

“It hurts,” Maggie whimpered as Kara gently gathered her in her arms. Kara apologized as Maggie was jostled causing her to cry out in pain. 

“I’m bringing you back to the DEO. We’ll take care of you.” 

With that they flew off. 

 

Three hours passed and Alex was pacing up and down the corridor, constantly glancing towards the doors that led to the emergency room where Maggie currently was. Alex had fought tooth and nail to be the one that would save her but J’onn had ordered her to stay out of the way, worrying that her fears of Maggie dying would be the thing that would put her in jeopardy. 

Maggie had sustained a lot of blood loss. The bruises on her body had caused internal bleeding and they had broken her leg and a couple of fingers. 

Alex had nearly beaten the men they had caught to death before Kara had intervened, telling Alex that Maggie wouldn’t want her to become a killer. 

So Alex was doing the one thing Kara and J’onn were allowing her to do. Pacing. 

Finally what seemed like a lifetime later, the doctor came out. He put a hand up before she could say anything. 

“Ms. Sawyer is going to be fine,” he said calmly. 

Alex let out a sob of relief and instantly felt all the energy drain from her body. 

“She’ll have to stay here for a few days so we can keep an eye on her before she can go home. If all goes well, she can leave by Friday. But she’ll have to be on bed rest for two weeks to fully heal.” 

Alex nodded. She would have to keep an eye on Maggie then to make sure she didn’t do any strenuous activity. “Thank you.” 

“Of course. In the meantime, why don’t you go home and get some rest. She won’t wake up for at least another five or six hours.” 

Alex wanted to protest but she knew he was right. Even if she wanted to stay, eventually Kara or J’onn would force her out. 

 

A few hours later, Alex came back rested and clean. She immediately went to the room where she was told Maggie was staying. 

Maggie looked so small in the hospital bed, bandages covering her body and an IV drip attached to her arm. But she was breathing. She was alive. 

Alex walked into the room and pulled up a chair. She gently took Maggie’s hand and kissed her fingers. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” she whispered. 

Only a few minutes past before she felt the hand in hers twitch. She looked up and smiled as Maggie groaned and slowly blinked open her eyes. 

“Hey beautiful girl,” she said softly, reaching up to run a finger down her cheek. Maggie turned  and smiled. 

“Alex?” Maggie whispered. 

“I’m here.” 

“Am I at the DEO?” Maggie said looking around her. 

“Yeah. Do-do you remember what happened?” Alex didn’t want to bring it up. Not when Maggie just woke up but she needed to know Maggie hadn’t suffered any brain damage. 

Maggie frowned and bit her lip. She nodded and looked down at the white sheets covering her. “Yeah I remember. What happened to them?” 

“We brought in everyone that was still alive after the fighting,” Alex paused and Maggie could see the anger and disappointment in her eyes. 

“But?” she prompted her. 

Alex looked down and sighed. “We couldn’t catch Lillian or Henshaw. By the time the fighting was over, they were gone. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Maggie assured her. “You saved me.” 

“And I always will,” Alex promised fiercely. “ I will never let anything happen to you.” 

“Getting soft on me, Danvers?” Maggie joked. 

“For you? Always.” Alex could see Maggie’s eyes start to droop and she said, “Sleep Maggie. You need to rest.” 

“And you’ll be here?” Maggie started to slur. 

Alex grasped her hand. “Forever.” 


	5. Chapter 5: Sick (Sanvers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sheisjustanothergirl asked: I really like some cliche fluff with Alex taking care of Maggie and she being a bad patient and all of that thing!

Alex sighed as she took in the sight of her girlfriend hunched over her desk. She could hear the quiet sniffles and watched as Maggie sighed and brought a hand up to message her temple, no doubt trying to ward off a headache. 

“Maggie?” she said softly. 

The detective turned. Her complexion was sickly pale and her eyes were red shot. “Hey, Danvers. What’s up?” 

“How about you come home with me? Take the rest of the day off?” 

Maggie’s brows furrowed in confusion and she gestured to the pile of paperwork on her desk. “I can’t Alex. I have so much to do here.” 

“In this condition?” Alex raised a challenging eyebrow. “Maggie, you are going to pass out if you don’t stop and come home. J’onn already told me I can leave.” 

Maggie sighed and closed her eyes. “Who told you I wasn’t feeling well?” 

“That would be me.” They both turned around and saw Daniels standing with a cup of coffee in hand. 

“Lieutenant Daniels.” Maggie instinctively sat up straighter. 

Daniels put up a hand before she could continue. “You are in no condition to work Sawyer. You will get nothing done at this rate so go. Go be with your girlfriend. The paperwork isn’t going anywhere.” 

Alex smiled as her girlfriend relaxed. “Thank you sir.” 

“No problem.” 

Alex helped Maggie out to the curb outside and quickly hailed a taxi. 

 

Turns out that Maggie was the worst patient that Alex had ever dealt with. And that was saying something considering she had a super sister that always insisted that she was fine even when kryptonite penetrated her skin. 

“Maggie,” she sighed tiredly as Maggie whined again about not being hungry. 

“I don’t need soup,” Maggie grumbled from beneath her mountain of blankets. At first the grumbling and whining was adorable but now it was getting on Alex’s nerves. “I’m fine.” 

“Maggie you have a fever!” Alex nearly shouted in exasperation. She instantly felt guilty when she saw Maggie flinch at the volume. She put the bowl of soup on the coffee table and lowered herself to her knees so she was eye level with Maggie. Brushing hair from her face, she whispered, “The sooner you listen to me, the sooner you can get back to work.” Seeing Maggie’s eyes light up just the littlest bit she chuckled. “But you have to finish this soup I made you first, okay?” 

Maggie looked at the soup and wrinkled her nose. “You made it?” 

“I can make soup,” Alex defended. At the look Maggie gave her, she relented. “Okay fine, I got Kara to buy some. But she told me she got the best chicken noodle soup they have.” She brought the bowl up to Maggie’s face and scooped up a spoonful. Maggie leaned forward and slurped it down. She licked her lips and said, “That isn’t half bad.” 

“Told you,” Alex teased as she gave Maggie another spoonful. 

A little later when Maggie’s belly was full of yummy soup, Alex carried her to bed, ignoring her protest on the way. 

“It’s 3 in the afternoon Alex!” 

“Yes it is,” Alex deadpanned. “A good time for a nap.” She placed Maggie under the covers and Maggie huffed but snuggled against the fluffy pillow. “I’ll be right back. You better not have moved when I return.” 

“Yes doctor,” Maggie said sarcastically.  

When Alex returned with gatorade and a trash can just in case, Maggie was sound asleep. 

Alex smiled at the sight and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend on the head. As she moved to leave, Maggie grabbed her wrist. 

“Stay?” she pleaded. 

“Of course.” Alex got on the other side and snuggled into her back, placing a kiss on the nape of her neck. 

Maggie may be a pain in the neck when it comes to taking care of her but Alex wouldn’t change this for the world. 


	6. I didn't know (Supercorp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR CHARACTER DEATH   
> This is just depressing

Lena didn’t know how but Sam had escaped and was now battling Supergirl in the streets. When she had gone down to the basement to check on her, she saw that the room she had been in was destroyed and the barricade had been taken down. Running upstairs to her office, she had turned on the tv and gasped at the battle raging out in the streets, not far from her office in fact. 

Lena ran outside, panting as she made it to the people cowering behind cars, looking on in fear and awe. The two Kryptonians slammed against one another like bulls, hands clawing at each other’s bodies, trying to gain the upper hand. Lena didn’t know what to do. Even though that was Reign fighting right now, it was still Sam. One of her best friends. She couldn’t let anything happen to her. But Supergirl was her friend too. The one person that believed in her besides Kara. Not only that but she was also National City’s hero. 

She flinched at the sound of cement cracking as Reign slammed Supergirl into the ground. Supergirl grunted in pain as Reign brought down her fist against her face, splitting open her lip. Gripping her tightly, she heaved her up, throwing her into the air. Flying up, she body slammed Supergirl back down into the pavement, nearly creating a crater within. The ground rumbled and shook and pedestrians cried out as they struggled to stay balanced. 

Lena could see the dazed look in Supergirl’s eyes and knew her energy was starting to drain. 

“Please stop!” Lena cried out to Reign as she saw her bring her fist down again against the hero. Her body tensed as Regin lifted her head, head cocked in curiosity. 

“You’re the one that kept me in that cage,” Reign said, getting off of Supergirl but bringing her foot down against her stomach to keep her down. She strode over to her and Lena fought the urge to run. Reign smiled, something cruel, something so unlike Sam. “I can smell your fear. You treated me like an animal, running all those tests. You tried to get rid of my powers.” 

“I tried to save you,” Lena whispered brokingly. “I know you don’t want to do this. I know you don’t want to hurt people. Please let me help you.” 

“You’re smart Lena,” Reign said. “And you are good. I don’t want to have to hurt you but I will if you get in my way.” 

From the corner of her eye Lena saw Supergirl struggle to get up, blood dripping from her mouth and head. She flinched as a warm hand wrapped around her throat, loose enough so that she could still breathe. 

“I can feel your pulse beneath my fingers,” Reign breathed. “Your heart is racing. If you leave now, I promise not to hurt you.” 

“I can’t do that,” Lena said. “I can’t let you hurt Supergirl and I can’t let you hurt these people.” 

Reign sighed. “Very well. Don’t worry. I won’t make you suffer like the others.” 

Lena closed her eyes and braced herself for death. She could only hope Supergirl and Kara could forgive her. And if Sam ever became herself again, she could forgive herself. But then she heard a scream of rage and suddenly the hand left her throat. Eyes snapping open, she watched as Supergirl pummeled Reign into the ground, face twisted in fury. 

“Don’t you dare hurt her!” Supergirl screamed. She let out a roar as heat beams shot from her eyes. Reign screamed in agony, the sound tearing at Lena’s heart. Reign writhed in pain, struggling to buck Supergirl off her but the beams of heat kept on coming. Smoke started to rise. Lena looked around and saw the citizens faces ashen as their beloved hero showed the true extent of her abilities, of her rage. She knew of the Red Kryptonite incident a couple of years back and Supergirl had slowly been able to win back their trust. Now she may not be given a second chance. 

She was taken out of her thoughts by another scream of pain. She turned towards them and shouted, “Supergirl, stop!” There was no reaction. “Supergirl, please! You’re killing her!” 

The reaction was instant. The screaming stopped, replaced by soft whimpers. Supergirl staggered back in shock. 

“I-I didn’t-” she stammered, eyes wide. 

Lena paid her no attention and ran to where Reign lay, body trembling in pain and whimpers falling from her mouth. Nothing like the Devil everyone claimed her to be. 

Falling to her knees, she ripped off that stupid mask to reveal a pale face. She heard a gasp behind her but didn’t bother to look. 

“Sam?” Lena whispered, lifting her head gently and cradling it in her lap. “Sam, are you with me?” 

Brown eyes looked up into hers and they seemed to clear up. “Lena?” 

Lena tried to give her a reassuring smile. “It’s okay. I’m going to take you back to your room. I can fix you.” 

Sam shook her head slightly, eyes starting to cloud over. Blood dribbled from her mouth. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I called you nothing more than a Luthor. I didn’t mean it.” 

Lena shook her head. “That doesn’t matter anymore. I know you didn’t mean it but we can talk about that later. For now let’s get you healed.” 

“Lena, look at me.” Confused, Lena followed her gaze down to her stomach. She gasped. The suit had been burned to a crisp, showing blackened and bloodied skin beneath. It was then she saw the puddle of blood growing wider and wider beneath her body. 

“I-I can get you fixed!” Lena cried out, panic quickly setting in. 

Sam smiled sadly. “We both know you can’t.” 

“I promised I would fix you.” Tears started to run down Lena’s face. She couldn’t lose another person she loved. She didn’t know if she could take that. “I promised you would be okay. Don’t you dare give up now!”

“You were an incredible friend, Lena.” Sam whispered. “So smart, so talented. Never ever stop believing in yourself okay.” 

Lena trembled. She could hear sirens in the distance. “Please don’t leave me.” 

“I will never truly be gone. But don’t think that you are alone now. You have friends. You have Kara and you still have Supergirl. Don’t hate her. She was just trying to protect you from me.” Her breathing was becoming labored. “And Lena? Tell Ruby I love her. Tell her I never meant to hurt her.” When Lena didn’t say anything, she said as firmly as she could, “Promise me!” 

Lena nodded, her body quaking with sobs. “I promise.” The sound of sirens and cars screeching to a stop could be heard in the silence. 

Sam’s lips trembled as she got enough strength left to smile. “Good. You are incredible Lena. You have such a huge heart. Never forget that.” With a last trembling breath, Sam went silent and limp in her arms. 

Lena’s eyes widened in horror. “Sam? Sam!” She screamed her name over and over, shaking her unresponsive body. She let out a scream of agony. She didn’t understand why she kept giving her heart to people when all they ended up doing was crushing it in front of her. She tried so hard but she kept losing. What was the point anymore? 

Cradling Sam’s body close to her, she rocked back and forth, unable to respond to the commotion happening behind her. What was she going to tell Ruby? That her mother was taken over by a monster and Lena hadn’t been smart enough to stop it in time? Sam hadn’t deserved this. Ruby hadn’t deserved this. She wasn’t sure she would be able to look Ruby in the eyes after this. 

She heard multiple footsteps approaching and she held the body tighter. She wouldn’t give the body to the police or to Supergirl. None of them would treat Sam with the respect she deserved. To them she was nothing more than a killer. 

There were hands grabbing at her, trying to pry her from Sam. She struggled against them, crying out for them to let her go. 

“Enough!” 

The hands released her and everyone stepped back. Through her tears, she looked up to see Supergirl standing in front of her, a mix of emotions across her face. But most of all she just looked tired. 

“Lena?” 

Lena looked to her left to see Kara’s sister Alex. She was dressed all in black with a gun holster strapped to her thigh. Her eyes were glistening with tears as she looked at the body held in Lena’s arms. 

“Oh my god,” she choked out, a hand coming to her mouth. “Sam.” 

“I was trying to save her,” Lena whispered. “I was trying to save her.” 

Alex cautiously came closer and knelt down besides her. “Lena, we need to take Sam’s body away from here.” 

“And do what?” Lena growled. “I won’t let you cut her open or throw her away like trash.” 

“We won’t,” Alex promised. “We won’t do anything to her. I promise we will give her the burial she deserves.” Alex’s eyes were warm and sad and Lena couldn’t find any sign of malice in them. Letting out a shaky breath, she lowered Sam gently to the ground and backed away. She watched as Alex directed her team to carefully put the body in a bag and carry it to one of their vans. Once the body was out of view, Lena looked down at her shaking hands. They were covered in Sam’s blood. She felt sick. 

“Lena?” The voice was too gentle and Lena didn’t know how to feel. She wanted to be angry, to be furious. She wanted to scream at the so called hero of National City. But she was so tired and right now she just wanted to go home. 

“Lena. I can take you home.” Supergirl came closer but stopped abruptly as Lena flinched away. “Lena, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Lena spat out. “I thought you didn’t kill.” 

Supergirl opened her mouth but no words came out. Instead she lowered her head in shame. At that moment she looked so young, so unsure of herself and Lena couldn’t handle it. With a final, “Stay away from me,” she walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret. These two will reconcile. There will be a part 2 coming up most likely next week


	7. I didn't know (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There honestly is no excuse of why my updating has been shit. I am really sorry and am also sorry that I have been crap at taking prompts. You can still send them in and I promise I'll try to be better at updating.

It had been hard the first night. Kara had flown around the city during her patrol and had heard the unmistakable crying of one Lena Luthor as she passed the penthouse. She wanted nothing more then to hug her and whisper soothing words in her ear. Something Kara would have done in the past whenever Lena had a rough day and the weight of being a Luthor was too heavy on her shoulders. But Supergirl couldn’t do that. Supergirl couldn’t even come near Lena anymore. 

It had been nearly two weeks since that night. Two weeks of silence from Lena and Kara was losing her usual sunny disposition without her best friend. She had expected Lena to stay away from Supergirl but not Kara. Two weeks of text messages had either been ignored or been replied back with a “I’m busy”. Maybe Lena thought it would be cruel for Kara to choose between two close friends. Whatever the reason was, it was effecting everything she did from both her jobs and being with friends. 

She returned home after a god awful day at work with Snapper yelling at her, telling her that her writing has gone downhill ever since Reign’s death. Alex and Maggie were suppose to come over for dinner later that evening but Kara sent them a text on the way home canceling it. She couldn’t deal with seeing people right now. 

A few hours later after slumping on the couch and watching mind numbing television, she heard a knock on the door. Sighing, she heaved herself up and not bothering to check who it was, she opened the door. 

There stood Alex and Maggie, the latter holding two plastic bags. Kara could smell the food inside and her stomach rumbled. 

“I told you guys I wasn’t in the mood for-” Kara began. 

“I know but you’ve been canceling on all of us for the past couple of weeks and it’s about time we give you some much needed advice.” Alex said as they walked past Kara. 

“Yeah, Little Danvers,” Maggie said as she put the bags on the countertop and began take out the food. “Nothing and nobody can just magically fix this for you. You need to talk to Lena.” 

“She doesn’t want to talk to me,” Kara said even though it was feeling more and more like a excuse each time she said it. “Don’t think I haven’t tried to talk to her since...since it all happened.” 

“I know you’ve been trying.” Alex started opening the food and pointed to the couch. “Grab some food and sit down on the couch. We’ll eat first and then talk once you have a full stomach.” 

They ate in silence and once finished, Alex continued as if she never stopped. “Lena has lost her friend. Someone she truly cared about saving. She watched her friend die in her arms, Kara.” She ignored her sister’s flinch. “Her going through a hard time is an understatement so it makes sense that she’s closing herself off to everyone else she cares about. And the only one she cares about other then Sam is you. And even if you don’t think so right now, she even cares about Supergirl.” She leaned forward to catch her sister’s eyes. “If you really care about her, you are going to have to do more than just text.” 

Kara picked up a throw pillow and started to pick at the seams. She let out a shuddery breath. “I can’t lose her.” 

“If you don’t try to talk to her face to face you will,” Maggie said, placing a comforting hand on her knee. “But if you do try you still have a chance.” 

Kara got up. She knew what she had to do. 

“Where are you going?” Alex asked, craning her neck to follow Kara’s movements towards the window. 

“I’m going to see Lena.” 

“Now? Kara it’s late.” 

“I need to go when I have the courage to. I’ll see you two later.” What that, she flew off into the night sky. 

 

Lena rubbed her temple and sighed. She hadn’t been able to concentrate on work for the past couple hours. She had sent Jess home hours ago, claiming there was nothing more she can do at the moment. She had also promised Jess she would go home soon but that hadn’t happened. 

Right now she was reading the same analysis report done by the people in her lab. Or trying to read it. Honestly she had been on the same sentence for the past five minutes. 

She let out another sigh and pushed the paper away. There was no way she would be able to finish this tonight. She stood up and collected her bag about to head out when she heard a familiar whoosh behind her. 

She turned and her heart strings pulled painfully at the sight of red and blue. “Supergirl.” 

“Ms. Luthor,” she responded, looking completely unsure of herself. So unlike the hero everyone saw her as. Right now she looked human. “You’re here late.” 

The small talk made Lena angry. It may have been two weeks but Supergirl had no right to act like nothing had happened. Like she hadn’t killed her friend. “Cut to the chase, Supergirl. Why are you here?” 

Supergirl looked down and said softly, “I just wanted to talk to you. To apologize.” 

“I already got your apology two weeks ago. It makes no difference.” Lena stated coldly. “You don’t kill and yet you did.” 

“She was about to kill you and I couldn’t let that happen.” 

Lena strode closer to her. “You don’t kill! You had her down and you kept on attacking! She was screaming in pain! And you kept on hurting her!” Her eyes started to water as she recalled that day, the sounds of Sam screaming in agony cutting through her like a knife. 

Supergirl’s head snapped up and Lena was surprised to see tears in her eyes too. “You don’t think I know that! You don’t think that her screams don’t haunt me every night! I killed someone you cared about and I may have super powers but I can’t bring her back.” 

“What do you want me to say?” Lena whimpered, feeling hopeless. 

“I miss you,” Supergirl whispered. She hesitated briefly, took a deep breath and continued, “I miss my best friend.” 

Confused, Lena said, “Supergirl I respected you but we have never truly been friends let alone a best friend.” 

“No, Lena.” Supergirl reached up and began to gather her hair in her hands. “You are. I once promised you I would always be your friend and that I would always protect you.” She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and Lena’s eyes widened. It couldn’t be. “I am so sorry that I broke that promise. I may have protected you but I have failed as your friend.” She reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a familiar pair of glasses. “All I can do is ask for your forgiveness.” She put the glasses on and Lena choked out a sob. 

It was Kara. Her best friend Kara. The one she had shared everything with, had given everything to. Kara wearing a Supergirl suit. It all made sense now. 

Head reeling from too much information, Lena turned around and shakingly made her way to the couch. A place that Kara and her used to have lunch dates together. Suddenly everything felt tainted and she was confused and felt like everything was spiraling out of control. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asked, gripping the seat of the couch. “Where you spying on me this whole time, trying to figure out when the next Luthor would snap?” 

“No!” Supergirl-no Kara, said. She quickly made her way to Lena and sat down next to her. Lena tensed. “It was never about that. I just-I felt comfortable sharing everything with you. Everyone expects Supergirl to be strong and tough. With you I can just be Kara. I can be vulnerable and never expect you to tell me that I have to toughen up, that I have to push my feelings down. With you I can just be normal and I was so scared of losing that.” Tears started to slip down her face. “I was so selfish, Lena. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Lena said. “At least about that. I understand what it’s like to want to be seen other then your name, other than a title that society has bestowed upon you.” She looked at Kara, saw that little glimmer of hope and dashed it. “But I still haven’t forgiven you for what you did to Sam. I may now understand what caused your act of fury but not why you killed her. I’m sure your sister has been in danger before, has had her life threatened before, and yet you never killed anyone responsible. What made this situation different?”

“You’re right,” Kara said softly. “Alex has been in danger before. Not long ago I almost lost her but to be honest, if he hadn’t been crucial in finding her, I probably would have killed him.” She swallowed hard. “And that thought terrified me because I’m supposed to be a symbol of hope and justice. It’s like you said, I don’t kill. But seeing you in Reign’s grasp, her hand seconds away from snapping your neck, I was blinded by anger and let it take over me. I couldn’t lose you, Lena. You are too important to me.” 

Lena sucked in a deep breath. Knowing that this super powered being had the ability to kill, had thoughts of it before, scared her but at the same time, she was comforted by the fact that she would do anything to protect those she loved. 

There was a moment of silence as Lena struggled to figure out what to say. Then she said in a broken tone, “Sam had been my first real friend. She would never let anyone say anything bad about me without them getting an earful back.” She started to cry. “Even though it’s been two weeks, I still expect to see her sitting at my desk whenever I walk in every morning.” She looked over at the blonde. “I loved her, Kara. I loved her and she’s not coming back.” She hid her face behind her hands as she sobbed, feeling the warm wetness seep through her fingers. “And now I don’t know what to do!” 

She felt a hand softly touch her shoulder a few seconds later and when she didn’t move away, she was pulled into a tight embrace. She clung tightly to Kara, desperately seeking the comfort she deprived herself of. 

The two women that had lost so much sat there, crying out their hearts for what seemed like forever. Lena still didn’t know whether she had forgiven Kara at that moment but she did know that it would get better. That they would go back to being best friends. 

It would just take a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena saying she loved Sam, you can take it as platonically or romantically :) As for me, I ship both Supercorp and Reigncorp


	8. Chapter 8: Red K! Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do asked "What if Maggie was mind controlled, myriad like, and is forced to fight Alex and Alex refused to hurt her. Maggie is being snapped out of it only when hit Alex with a nearly fatal wound but of course nobody dies!!!"

“Maggie?” Alex called out, coming into the apartment. It was dark and she frowned, knowing that Maggie should have been home by now. “Maggie.”

“Alexandra Danvers.” Alex’s frown deepened. Since when did Maggie use her full name? She never did that, even when they got into a fight.

She felt around for the light switch and flipped it on, blinking as light flooded the living room. Maggie stood in the center of the room, jacket and shoes still on and holster still strapped to her side. She looked the same but what made Alex’s blood run cold was the look in her eyes. Dark and devoid of the chocolate warmth that Alex loved so much.

Cautiously moving her way into the middle of the room, Alex placed her keys on the counter. “Maggie, are you okay?”

Maggie smiled something sinister. “I have never been more perfect. You see today I was hunting down a suspect, an alien that had been seen dealing drugs. I managed to tackle him to the ground but he honestly didn’t seem scared or even angry. Instead he seemed smug.” Maggie started to move closer to Alex and Alex tensed, struggling not to back away. “You wanna know what he said to me, Danvers? He told me that I was just like him. An outcast because of the color of my skin and who I loved. I don’t know how he knew about my sexuality but that didn’t matter because the bigger picture is what caught my attention.”

“Maggie, I don’t understand what you’re-“ Alex tried.

“No, I think you do,” Maggie interrupted. “You see he’s right. I am an outcast and always will be seen as one. Because I finally opened my eyes and realized that if you don’t fit into what America deems the perfect person, then you will be cast aside like you’re nothing. Even when they try to welcome you in they will treat you different.”

Alex had suspected something was wrong as soon as she was full named but now she knows it’s a lot worse then she expected. She struggled to figure out what to do, going through multiple scenarios and each one ending with Maggie getting hurt. So she held up her hands in a sign of surrender and flinched when Maggie let out a harsh laugh.

“Giving up that easily?”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Maggie,” Alex said softly, eyes pleading for her girlfriend to snap out of it. “Please let me help you. I can get you to the DEO and they can help you.”

“The DEO are nothing more than alien hunters!” Maggie spat, her eyes alight with fire. “They don’t even think to question why some aliens are doing what they’re doing. They just grab them and lock them up. They don’t even bother to help them.” Maggie’s hand moved down to her gun and Alex’s eyes widened. “And I can’t believe I thought I loved someone who is their second in command.” In a flash, Maggie had her gun up to Alex’s face.

“Maggie, no!” Alex cried out, grabbing the gun and yanking her arm up as a gunshot rang out. The two wrestled for control of the gun and Maggie used her body weight to slam Alex against the countertop. Alex grunted at the contact but managed to grab the gun and throw it across the room.

With a snarl, Maggie grabbed her by the back of the neck, fingers painfully digging into her skin, and slammed her head down on the marble table. Alex cried out as pain erupted in her skull.

“I’m going to kill you!” Maggie growled, slamming her head down again.

Alex could feel the blood start to slowly trickle down her head. One more head slam and she would be unconscious. She struggled to get away but even with Maggie’s smaller frame, she made up for it with strength and an unrelenting rage. Turning her over so her back was against the table, Maggie grasped her by the throat. Alex’s eyes widened in fear as she started to lose air.

“Maggie…” she choked out, fingers valiantly clawing at her hand. “You don’t want to hurt me.” This was the last thing she could do but she wasn’t even sure this would work. She could see black spots make their way across her vision. She tried one last thing. “No matter what happens, I love you Maggie Sawyer.”

That had to be it. She saw Maggie’s eyes widen, glimpses of warmth start to seep back in when the window of her apartment shattered and the last thing she saw was a flash of red and blue.

As Alex awoke, she felt a throbbing pain in her head and her throat felt dry. She winced as she tried to swallow. Everything hurt. Lifting a hand, she felt her head and could feel a bandage wrapped around it.

“Alex?” She looked over to see Kara rush over to her. “Oh, thank Rao you’re okay!”

“Kara.” Alex struggled to get up but her sister held her back down. “Kara, what happened to Maggie?”

A crinkle appeared on her sister’s forehead. “The alien that Maggie tackled injected her with some kind of poison from his claws. It caused her to let out her darkest thoughts.”

“Like Red K,” Alex concluded.

Kara nodded and sighed. “Yeah, like Red K. We found an antidote. She should be waking up soon.”

Even though Alex should have been relieved that her girlfriend would be okay, she knew it would only be physically. Mentally she would be in agony knowing what she almost did. She felt tears prick her eyes.

Kara saw the tears and tried to comfort her sister. “All you can do is be there for her.”

“If she still wants that,” Alex said. “After what she almost did, she may stay away from me for my own safety.”

“Then you go after her.” Kara rubbed Alex’s shoulder reassuringly. “Fight for her.”

Alex nodded and there was a moment of silence.

“Kara?”

“Yeah, Alex?”

“This is going to change everything, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it will.”

 

The doctors informed Alex when Maggie woke up. Heart thumping painfully in her chest, Alex made her way into where Maggie lay. Her heart shattered when Maggie shied away from her.

“I almost killed you,” Maggie whimpered. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Alex whispered, grabbing a seat and pulling it to her bed. “That alien infected you with something similar to Red Kryptonite. Just like I forgave Kara when she was affected, I will forgive you.”

Maggie sniffed back tears. “And what if I can’t forgive myself?”

Alex leaned forward and gathered Maggie in her arms. “You will. It’ll take time but you will. And if you want, you can talk to Kara about this. But I’ll be here the whole time.”

Maggie nodded, snuggling into her girlfriend’s arms.

“And Maggie?” she waited for Maggie’s confirmation that she heard her. “I meant what I said before. No matter what happens I will always love you.”

The dam broke and Alex tightened her grip protectively as Maggie sobbed into her neck. Alex whispered words of love and shook her head whenever Maggie tried to apologize.

They stayed like that for a long time until Alex’s rocking motions sent Maggie into a sleep. It would be a difficult road ahead for the both of them and when the day came where Maggie smiled and her eyes shined, it would all be worth it.


End file.
